


burning lips pressed to mine

by permets_tu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Come Eating, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: the first time feels like a dream.





	burning lips pressed to mine

The first time feels like a dream. 

It all happens so fast. They're sitting on the couch after they've been drinking, and then Anatole moves until his face is practically touching Dolokhov's. His eyes are even more piercing up close and Dolokhov freezes. He can't look away. They stare at each other for a few seconds and then Anatole murmurs, "I want you," and Dolokhov can't hold out any longer. He pushes forward to bridge the gap between the two of them and Anatole reacts immediately, wrapping his arms around Dolokhov and pushing him against the arm of the couch. Dolokhov's heart is racing so fast that it feels like it might burst out of his chest. He tries to focus on the act of kissing instead of getting lost in his thoughts about who he's kissing. His hands rest awkwardly on Anatole's shoulders and Anatole shifts so one hand is on Dolokhov's thigh and the other is cupping his jaw, fingers partially in his hair. Dolokhov is able to slide one of his thighs between Anatole's and Anatole pushes back against it slightly. Dolokhov's heart is still pounding beyond belief in his chest.

Anatole breaks off the kiss and presses his lips to Dolokhov's neck. Dolokhov lets out a whimper as Anatole kisses his neck and jaw, his hands twisting in the fabric of Anatole's shirt. Anatole smiles at his reaction, and then slides up to his ear. "Come to bed with me," he says, and Dolokhov can barely stammer out an agreement. Anatole practically jumps off the couch and grabs Dolokhov's wrists to pull him up and then continues to hold one of them and pulls him upstairs. Dolokhov almost feels dizzy with emotion. 

When they get to Anatole's room Anatole slams the door and immediately pulls Dolokhov on top of him on the bed. They kiss for a few more seconds before Anatole begins to undo his trousers. Dolokhov's breath catches in his chest but he undoes his as well, pretending he is relatively unphased. Left in their underthings, Anatole pauses to look at Dolokhov. Dolokhov stares back. Anatole puts his hand on Dolokhov's hip.   
"Alright?" he confirms.  
"Please," breathes Dolokhov. 

Anatole smiles and then pushes Dolokhov on his back, kissing him again. He pushes down Dolokhov's underwear and the second he touches Dolokhov's clit Dolokhov feels like the world explodes. He gasps against Anatole's lips. Anatole is very well practiced and his fingers feel like heaven. It isn't long until Dolokhov is aching, he needs more, he--  
"Fuck me," he says, and Anatole stops, eyes wide.   
"Hm?" he says, teasingly.  
"Please," says Dolokhov.   
Anatole goes back to kissing him and slides off his underwear. Dolokhov could honestly come from the feeling of Anatole's cock against his thigh, but he holds off. Anatole slides his fingers into Dolokhov and Dolokhov whimpers again. Anatole chuckles and crooks his fingers, causing Dolokhov to let out an embarrassingly emphatic moan. Anatole has had enough teasing and replaces his fingers with his cock. 

The first time Anatole moans Dolokhov can hardly take it. It sounds like music in his ear and he still cannot believe that this is happening. He digs his fingernails into Anatole's shoulders at first but then can't help but move his hands down to Anatole's hips, his ass, and then up to tangle in his hair. Anatole feels so good inside him and he thinks he could die after this and be satisfied. He presses his face to Anatole's neck in an attempt to muffle his moans and whimpers, but when Anatole presses a finger to his clit again he abandons all pretense of calmness.   
" _Anatole,_ " he moans, and comes almost immediately. Anatole kisses his neck as he does. 

When Anatole pulls out he falls to Dolokhov's side, both of them breathing heavily.  
"You're better than I thought you would be," Dolokhov teases.   
"You're lucky to have me," laughs Anatole."   
Dolokhov smiles. "And you're lucky to have me," he replies, leaning in to kiss Anatole again. Anatole smiles against his lips and Dolokhov moves so his hand is on Anatole's upper thigh. They kiss for a minute and then Dolokhov moves his hand from Anatole's thigh, spits in his palm, and grasps his cock. Anatole groans and they keep kissing while Dolokhov touches him. Dolokhov's heart is pounding and Anatole's cock is a welcome weight in his hand. He kisses Anatole's neck and Anatole is close, moaning, " _Fedya,_ " as he tilts his head back. A jolt flows through Dolokhov at the sound of his name and he lets out a soft moan of his own in response. He moves back to kissing Anatole on his lips until Anatole comes, then moving back to watch him come, continuing to stroke him through it. 

When Anatole opens his eyes, Dolokhov raises an eyebrow and smiles at him, raising his hand to his lips and licking some of Anatole's come off his hand. Anatole stares at him, still breathing heavily. Dolokhov doesn't break eye contact until all the come is off his hand. He doesn't love the taste but the look on Anatole's face is worth it.  
"We should clean up," says Dolokhov.   
"Mm," agrees Anatole, "Give me a minute, Fedya."   
Dolokhov lies there. He wants to reach out and hold Anatole's hand or play with his hair or kiss him again, softer this time, or hold him, or be in his arms, or-  
But he just lies there. When Anatole decides he wants to clean up, he pats Dolokhov's arm and goes to the bathroom, leaving Dolokhov to his thoughts. Dolokhov puts his clothing back on while he waits. 

"Stay the night?" asks Anatole, when he returns to the bed.   
Dolokhov nods, with an accompanying smile. His body feels light, but his heart is heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
